empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Kings X: Multifarious Bonds/Episode 1: Soothing Homecoming
Soothing Homecoming is the first episode of Ancient Kings X: Multifarious Bonds. Plot After a month of leaving Ventilus to search for new bonds, Joshua Zephyrius makes an epic comeback. He is greeted with compassion and peace, soothing his mind after a long journey. He knew of the legend of the Vis Herae in the village of Crystherum and told everyone about it. However, will the peace among them stay for long? Joshua, after all the fun, senses danger in the future regarding the aforementioned legend. Will he be able to discover who is behind all the peril at hand? Storyline A man of regal bearing dressed in Ventilussian royal garments is flying in the clear blue skies. This man, named Joshua Zephyrius, gazed upon the surface, stacked with medieval buildings. He smiled and glided forward at a relaxed pace. A montage of the series' characters is shown afterwards. In the King's Keep of Zephyeur Castle, Thomas Atlanteum is conversing with his fellow Ancient Kings, namely Raymond Jetterra, Louisius Salamandra, Arthurius Nycteon, and Jamesche Argentum. They seem to have fun talking to each other, while Arthurius noticed Cordelia Eurius walking toward them. She bowed gracefully before them, while the kings did the same. Joshua continued flying in the sky. He lowered his altitude and headed for the Cryglen City market. Caitlineia Eurius is on the second floor of the castle. She put her hands on the plank supported by a marble balustrade on the balcony. She is gazing at the horizon eagerly waiting for her dear husband to come home. While on the third floor, Severina Zephyrius is seated on the rooftop, enjoying the cool breeze of the northeast. She is also waiting for her big brother to arrive. Jesse Argentum, with his sister Alice Argentum, is working back in the Imperium Operation Quarters. They are innovating the Grand Construct of their master, called Tachyon. Jesse, while masked, is seen using magical lightning arc to coalesce the metallic parts of the construct together. Alice is installing new features into the programming system of the construct. Joshua flew past the market and glided toward the Ventilus Grasslands. Aeravelia Zephyrius, daughter of Joshua, put a bouquet of vivid flowers on an elegantly-carved gravestone. She walked back to the lush surface, taking a glimpse of the blue sky. In the Arctical Island Luxury Restaurant - Avalaera Branch, Reius Draganea and his older brother Flarius Draganea are eating their usual Spicy Warrior Rice Bowls. Joshua checked the horizon and saw his home, the lofty Zephyeur Castle. He flew to the pathway heading to the castle. At the training grounds in Fenix's Pinion, Valius Avidracon is seen training himself against training dummies and targets, which have been set up for target practice, with his trusty axe and fire-type powers. In the council room of the Empyrean Conclave, the Elder namely Megresiel Septans is discussing some matters with his fellow council members. Vegaea Deneva is seen nodding her head in agreement with the Elder. Altairius Deneva looked solemn as usual. Alcalaid Asclipius took out a scroll from his hand. With a golden dip pen, he wrote some notes on what the Elder is speaking of. Joshua landed on the the cobblestone road and walked toward the castle gates. The camera panned on the opposite side, displaying Joshua smiling before the gate. They opened without any physical force pushing it. He walked past the entrance and entered the castle. His maids bowed before him in respect. Cephelia Semis leaped toward the king and hugged him, as though he was her own brother. Joshua, having no other choice, accepted the hug. The cheerful maid let go of him and bowed before him. Joshua smiled in embarrassment. A fair maid walked toward the four Ancient Kings on the couch. "Your Majesties, King Joshua has arrived." "Yes!" they shouted in unison. Louisius, thinking of the others still out of town, used his telepathy ability to communicate with Reius, Flarius, and Valius. Reius and Flarius eagerly finished their savory meals. Reius sighed in relief. All of a sudden, they heard Louisius' voice in their heads. They nodded and hurriedly exited the restaurant. They waited for a short time to balance their momentum and flapped their dragon wings. They jumped upwards and glided to the castle. "Valius, Joshua is here," Louisius telepathized with Valius. Valius nodded & flies to the castle. Joshua, together with his maids, are walking along the hallway to the King's Keep. "I am really astonished of your return, my lord," Cephelia remarked. "It is a pleasure to come back to the place I reside," Joshua replied. "I agree." They come to a stop before the entrance of the King's Keep. Cephelia knocked on the door. Inside the Keep, Louisius sweated in impatience. He saw Reius and Flarius gliding toward the big window and hurriedly moved out of the way. The two siblings safely landed on the floor and folded their wings back into the right position. "Are we late?" Reius said. Louisius, while on the floor, sighed in relief. "Barely. But where's Valius when we need him?!" He retorted. Valius arrives in the scene from the sky & descends down for a landing, folding his wings once he lands. "Greetings everyone." Said Valius with a smile on his face. Louisius sighed in relief again. "Yes!" Thomas said. "Everyone, sit down on the seats and say 'Welcome Back' when he enters the room." He slowly opened the door. "Welcome back!" they shouted in unison. Joshua was astonished. Cephelia smiled at her master. "This is really memorable, everyone. I give you my greatest gratitude!" responded Joshua. Reius tapped Joshua's shoulder. "All is well, bro." Caitlineia walked toward her husband Joshua and hugged him. Joshua accepted the hug. Their eyes met each other. "Thank goodness you're back, Joshua," Caitlineia told him. "Thank you for waiting, my dear," he replied. "Father!" Aeravelia leaped toward her father Joshua and hugged him. "Big bro~!" Severina leaped toward her brother Joshua and hugged him as well. "Thank you," Joshua said. Thomas, Raymond, Louisius, Arthurius, and Jamesche put up their big smiles before Joshua. Someone watches them from afar, sticking to the shadows. "We got special grub for all of us. Consider it as a party," Thomas told Joshua. "When it REALLY is, though," Joshua replied. "You'll see, soon enough." Said Valius. "Thanks for the reminder," Joshua responded, walking toward the group. "So how fare thy journey, King Joshua?" Flarius asked. "It is quite refreshing and fun," Joshua answered. "I see," Flarius agreed. "Interesting. What kind of sights did you see on your journey? Did you see any landmarks back then?" Valius asked. "Good question. One of those amazing sights is the garden of chrysanthemums in the village of Crystherum in the southeast part of Pyronia. I was there for quite so long in search of the legend of the Vis Herae. And one of those towering landmarks is the Obelisk of Cacophony in the eastern part of Geomus," Joshua told him. "Gor'Ron Vorkata Joshua," A stranger says in the background. "Perhaps a 'king' to remain simple," answered Joshua. He began to add up. "Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm." Darkstorm steps into the light, "I will keep that in mind your Majesty." "Well, I am glad that you've enjoyed your trip your majesty, Joshua." Said Valius with a smile on his face, knowing that Joshua has a nice experience on his journey. "It is a pleasure, Valius," Joshua replied. Thomas drank a glass of Benthial wine. "So, Joshua, have you discovered the legend?" "I'm quite perplexed regarding that matter," Joshua responded. Darkstorm tilts his head curious, "Legend, explain." Valius, who is a bit eager to learn more about the legend, said, "Yes. Please do." "I guess the only ones who know of this legend are my fellow rulers," he added. "Many years ago, there are certain women who possess the ability to use special magic which contained sheer power enough to reach the level of the kings and queens. They received these abilities because of Aeternia's blessing which they sincerely wished for. These women may be the center of attention in places where they reside." "Fascinating," Raymond responded. "When a Vis Hera is stripped off from her ability to cast their unique magic or has phased through the afterlife, their ability itself chooses a new woman to harness the said magic," Joshua explained further. Darkstorm rubs his chin," Interesting, magical power passed down to the next generation." "Like a legacy being protected & flourishing like a flower in bloom, very clever." Valius responded. "Yes," Joshua agreed. Valius smiles. "You know something? One day I would like to meet these new generation's Vis Herae." Joshua's mind scrambled all of a sudden after hearing Valius' words. His blue eyes glowed cyan and widened due to perplexing sensations. He saw a vision of strange planetary entities among a vast number of Antiquian women. After he took a glimpse of a familiar brunette woman in his mind, he unknowingly swallowed his breath and let it out forcefully. He gasped for air. "My mighty liege! How dost thou fareth?" Cephelia asked the king. Joshua regained respiration after few seconds. "I fareth well. Worry not, my servant. A vision of the bleak future has revealed itself to my bared soul." "Thou sayest a vision, mine fellow?" responded Arthurius. Joshua, after uttering archaic Terran language for a moment, went back to speak in normal Terran language. "Yes. I saw a group of strange entities of enormous stature and relative power among a multitude of maidens." "Do you think it is only mere coincidence or an intentional clue?" Asked Valius, wondering if he is responsible for the vision he had cause by accident. Darkstorm scratches himself behind the ear getting at a very annoying itch Category:Episodes